Ultimate Echo Echo
Map of Infinity }} Ultimate Echo Echo is the Ultimatrix's DNA sample of an Evolved Sonorosian. Appearance Ben as Ultimate Echo Echo Ultimate Echo Echo has blue metal skin, fifteen blue, removable speaker-like components attached to his body, an overall rounded design, and longer arms and legs. Also, Echo Echo's power control pack is replaced with a marking resembling a cassette tape. Ultimate Echo Echo is about Ben's height and has stumped feet. Ultimate Echo Echo's mouth doesn't move when he speaks, but he can open it and it moves with emotion. Ultimate Echo Echo's voice is more robotic-sounding, similar to a speaker. Ultimate Echo Echo wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Albedo as Negative Ultimate Echo Echo Negative Ultimate Echo Echo has red eyes and red cables that attach from his back to his hands and smaller mouth. His head is wide and angular, with a silvery forehead and black "ears" on the sides. His Sonic Disks are red instead of blue and they look like his head, not having a sunken look to them. The spikes on the Ultimatrix symbol connect to some discs and he also has black stripes on his stomach and legs. Powers and Abilities TUH (501).png|Sonic Disks Ultimate Echo Echo is in the sky.png|Flight Like Echo Echo, he can release sonic screams and ultrasonic waves from his mouth or from the Sonic Disks on his body. Ultimate Echo Echo can create force fields out of sonic waves that are strong enough to contain a blast from a mini-nuclear bomb.The Enemy of My Enemy Ultimate Echo Echo can fly by using sound waves.Viktor: The Spoils Ultimate Echo Echo can survive in the vacuum of space. Ultimate Echo Echo possesses enhanced strength and durability. Equipment Ultimate Echo Echo manipulates the power of sound, but he can also send out the Sonic Disks on his body to project powerful sonic blasts, which can knock someone out, shatter steel, or even crush a military tank, with relative ease. Ultimate Echo Echo can multiply the Sonic Disks once they have separated from his body, creating as many as needed. Ultimate Echo Echo can use his Sonic Disks to use an exceedingly deadly move called Sonic Doom, where his discs surround the enemy and fire full sonic blasts. Ultimate Echo Echo's Sonic Disks can continue flying and attacking even after he transforms back to normal.Greetings from Techadon Ultimate Echo Echo can use his sonic disks to duplicate. Weaknesses Ultimate Echo Echo's containment suit is made of metal, so he can be magnetized.Absolute Power: Part 2 Ultimate Echo Echo's Sonic Disks can be stopped by electricity. Plus, if the Sonic Disks are electrically attacked, Ultimate Echo Echo is vulnerable to it as well.The Ultimate Heist Ultimate Echo Echo can be suffocated if a large amount of matter enters his lungs.The Perfect Girlfriend History |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *Ultimate Echo Echo first appeared in Map of Infinity. Ultimate Echo Echo defeated some Necrofriggians, Cerberus and explored the temple on Mykdl'dy. He eventually changed into Four Arms to help Kevin hold a door open. *In The Enemy of My Enemy, Ultimate Echo Echo saved the Plumber's Academy from a nuclear bomb. *In Absolute Power: Part 2, Ultimate Echo Echo defeated Ultimate Kevin. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Ultimate Echo Echo saved the Rust Bucket 3 from some missiles. *In Basic Training, Ultimate Echo Echo briefly appeared at the beginning after battling Trumbipulor. *In Greetings from Techadon, Ultimate Echo Echo battled a grey Techadon. *In Double or Nothing, Ultimate Echo Echo defeated Negative Rath. *In The Perfect Girlfriend, Ultimate Echo Echo battled Elena Validus and was nearly suffocated to death by the Nanochips, but was saved by Julie. ;Dream *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Ultimate Echo Echo was seen confronting Albedo. |-|Omniverse = ;Albedo *In The Ultimate Heist, Negative Ultimate Echo Echo defeated Eye Guy and was defeated by Shocksquatch. *In And Then There Was Ben, Negative Ultimate Echo Echo chased an Omnitrixless Ben Prime only to be sent back to his own timeline by Clockwork. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Map of Infinity'' (first appearance) *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' ;Season 2 *''Viktor: The Spoils'' *''Basic Training'' (cameo) ;Season 3 *''Greetings from Techadon'' *''Double or Nothing'' *''The Perfect Girlfriend'' ;Dream ;Season 3 *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (cameo) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse = ;Albedo ;Season 4 *''The Ultimate Heist'' (first reappearance) ;Season 5 *''And Then There Was Ben'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *''Fashion Victim'' *''Remote Control'' ;Chapter Books *''Science Friction'' |-|Online Games= *''Galactic Challenge'' *''Game Creator'' *''TKO'' Video Games Ulti EchoCosmic Destruction.png|Ultimate Echo Echo in "Cosmic Destruction" Ult_Echo_Echo_Exonaut.png|Ultimate Echo Echo Exosuit in "Project Exonaut" Screenshot 2018-03-15 at 11.40.51 AM.png|Ultimate Echo Echo in "Galactic Racing" Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Ultimate Echo Echo is a playable alien in all versions of the video game but only on a small section in Amazon base. Strangely, he has five fingers instead of four. *Ultimate Echo Echo can launch his Sonic Disks at enemies, send 2 disks out to make a shockwave on far away enemies, and spin sonic disks around him, damaging any nearby enemies in a small radius, then making a shockwave, damaging all nearby enemies. *He can dash forward, punching through enemies. He moves around by floating above the ground. *Ultimate Echo Echo defeats an army of Robotic Extermination Devices. Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Ultimate Echo Echo is a playable racer in the game. He fires sonic discs at his opponents. Project Exonaut *Ultimate Echo Echo is a playable Exosuit of the Banzai Squadron on Project Exonaut. His Weapon Mod, similar to Phantom, increases the firing rate of the Marksman. Ultimate Echo Echo is available for purchase at level 20 for 1000 coins. TKO *His special moves are Sonic Disc and Sound Barrier and his super move is Echo Chamber. Naming and Translations Trivia *Like Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo is made of living sound waves and wears a containment suit. *Ultimate Echo Echo originally did not have the ability to duplicate himself. This has been explained and/or fixed by Omniverse; the reason he was unable to duplicate using his sonic disks in Ultimate Alien was because of a glitch with the Ultimatrix. *Just like how Echo Echo made up "Wall of Sound" and "Echo Chamber", Ultimate Echo Echo made up "Sonic Doom". *Ultimate Echo Echo is November's Alien of the Month. *In Cartoon Network's MMO game FusionFall, he has a helmet that can be bought inside of Ship based on him. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Dwayne McDuffie See Also *Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo *Sonic Disk Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males